Volver
by Hime Mily
Summary: Después de 15 años de vivir la cruda realidad, el deseo de volver puede volverse una obsesión. ¿Qué pasaría si pudieran encontrar el camino para volver cuantas veces quieran? ¿Hasta dónde serían capaz de llegar por encontrar ese camino?


Leyendas

_Y llegado el momento, los hechiceros más poderosos iniciaron el hechizo y se marcharon de su tierra, de su mundo, para nunca más volver Segundos después,__la Atlántida__y todo lo que en ella había, desaparecía en el océano sin dejar rastros, sólo un gran misterio, un misterio que hasta hoy día nadie a podido descifrar. ¿Quiénes eran estos personajes misteriosos? ¿De dónde provenían sus habilidades?¿En qué lugar se encontraba ese maravilloso continente?...—_

- Aun no entiendo porque debemos estudiarnos siglos y siglos de leyendas antiguas.- susurró una joven de cabellos oscuros a lo oídos de su amiga. Cómo si no hubiera podido escucharla. Su oído era tan agudo que hasta podría oír una mosca rumbando en el cuarto contiguo.

- ¿Algún problema señorita Kinomoto?- preguntó mientras acomodaba sus lentes. Disfrutaba mucho poner incómodos a sus alumnos, tal como muchas veces sus profesores la habían incomodado a ella misma.

- Bueno... yo... sólo me preguntaba porqué teníamos que aprender sobre leyendas con pocas bases verídicas, en una clase de historia, profesora Hououji.- contestó la joven, aun a sabiendas de que eso le podía costar el resto del curso.

- ¿A qué llama "leyendas con pocas bases verídicas", señorita Kinomoto? ¿De donde cree que viene la historia? Todo lo que sabemos de nuestro pasado proviene de escritos o del boca a boca, igual que las leyendas... Entonces, ¿por qué no pensar que los hechos históricos pudieron no suceder, o haber sido diferentes? ¿Por qué no tenemos dudas de quien fue Napoleón o como sucedió la revolución francesa?

- Tal vez, porque hay pruebas, profesora. ¿Que no es usted arqueóloga? ¿Acaso encontrar esas pruebas no es trabajo de la arqueología? No lo sé, restos de las batallas de Napoleón o restos óseos de los caídos en batalla. Pero no existe nada que pruebe que la Antártida existió, ni un rastro del lugar donde pudo estar es antigua civilización.

- Que no haya pruebas no es prueba de que no haya exista. Quizás esas pruebas estén allí afuera, esperando a que alguien las encuentre. Las estimaciones recientes indican que la Atlántida no era sólo un país, sino todo un continente, ubicado en el océano Pacífico, justo entre América y Asia. Este océano es uno de los menos investigados de todos y la razón es por su difícil acceso, aun con las avanzadas tecnologías de hoy día.- continuó explicando la rubia.

La joven de cabellos oscuros suspiro, discutir con su profesora era inútil, sabia demasiado, le llevaba años de libros y bibliotecas, sin dudas. Y lo último que quería era ponerla en su contra, le complicaría la vida todo el semestre, que apenas comenzaba, eso era lo que mejor hacían los profesores. Nunca en su vida había desaprobado una materia, no iba a empezar ahora y por una tonta pelea. Decidió guardar silencio y seguir escuchando los desvaríos de Atlántida y la magia y misterios que la rodeaban.

Apenas la clase terminó, tomó sus cosas y salió del aula. No tenía deseos de seguir allí. No sea cosa que volviera a abrir su bocaza y retomará aquella discusión. Aun quedaba un largo semestre de historia antigua por delante.

Su compañera de carrera y amiga la alcanzó en el patio, la había estado llamando pero ella ni siquiera lo había notado.

- Saliste muy rápido Reí-chan, ni siquiera note cuando desapareciste...- la joven bajó la cabeza, pero no se molestó en contestar.- ¿Ocurre algo?... Oh! Es por, la discusión con la profesora Hououji!

-¿Crees que ya este pensando en como reprobarme?

- Bueno... No debiste discutir con ella... Ya sabes lo que dicen...

- Estoy muerta y enterrada...

- Vamos, no es para tanto, eres muy inteligente, podrás superar cualquier traba que te ponga.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Claro que si... Sólo, no vuelvas a discutir con ella.

- Es más fuerte que yo, Akane, no puedo entender como una mujer de ciencia puede creer en tontas leyendas.

- No le des importancia, ya ves lo que dicen de ella.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿No lo sabes?- Reí negó con la cabeza. - Oh, pues... Dicen por ahí que la profesora Hououji esta desquiciada, al parecer este tema de Atlántida a terminado por enloquecerla, lleva años tratando de encontrar el continente perdido, junto con un grupo de "científicos locos" que prometieron no descansar hasta demostrarle al mundo que la Atlántida existe.

- ¿Eso es verdad?

- Es lo que se dice, tú sabes, comentario de pasillo. Se comenta que quien está al mando de estas investigaciones es la famosa bióloga marina, Umi Ryusaki.

- ¿Ryusaki dices?

- Si, ya imaginas quien financia esta locura... Desde que sus padres murieron, ella ha quedado al mando de todas las empresas y ha heredado millones. Claro, aprovechó la situación, supongo que su padre nunca hubiera aprobado semejante locura. ¡Que manera más tonta de desperdigar dinero

..o0o...

Agua, agua y más agua. Amaba el océano más que a su vida misma. Y más desde que había descubierto esa conexión entre el agua y ella misma. Sus cabellos celestes danzaban con la brisa de mar, el sol calentaba su blanca piel. El océano le daba esa paz que no podía encontrar en ningún otro lugar, el océano era como ella misma, el lugar en el que siempre quería estar. Observó con tristeza las palmas de sus manos. No lo entendía. ¿Cómo era posible que sus poderes estuvieran ahí, sin su gema, sin sus amuletos, sin su Cefiro? Era algo imposible, pero ahí estaban. Y cada día que pasaba se hacían más y más fuertes. Y cada día que pasaba se hacía más difícil ocultarlos de la gente. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien descubriera su magia? Probablemente sería perseguida en una cacería de brujas, o quemada en una hoguera o, quizás, encerrada por algún científico loco para investigarlo. ¿Científico loco? No podía haber en el mundo un científico más loco que ella misma o alguno del selecto grupo que ella lideraba. Tantas veces había sido catalogada de desquiciada por sus intentos de descubrir aquello que no desea ser descubierto. Pero eso no importaba. Si contará lo que había vivido hacia 15 años, entonces si que sería encerrada en un loquero.

Cerró su puño con fuerza. Que caprichoso que había sido el destino. Le había quitado todo, todo menos esa magia que tenía que esconder al mundo. Y pensar que la hubiera dado con gusto a cambio de salvar a sus padres, de quedarse en ese mágico mundo o de obtener aunque sea una pizca de amor de ese pequeño gran mago.

El chillido de si GPS la sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó hacia donde estaba el moderno aparato y vio a su primo corriendo hasta él.

- ¡Este es, Umi! Es el lugar de nuestras estimaciones.- la mujer levantó su mirada al cielo azul, tan azul como sus ojos.

- Pero, aquí no hay nada.- pensó para sí misma y una enorme desilusión la invadió. Se acercó al aparato para corroborar lo que su primo decía. Estaba lo cierto. Sus cálculos estaban errados... Otra vez. Golpeó la mesa con las palmas de las manos, descargando toda su furia.- ¡Fuu volvió a equivocarse!- gritó.- De verdad creí que esta vez si estaba en lo cierto.- continuó bajando el tono.

-Es la octava vez que nos traes a un viaje sin resultados, siguiendo las estimaciones erróneos de tu querida amiga.- dijo, mientras se acercaba, un apuesto joven de cabellos dorados y físico imponente.- No sé porque aun te sigo.- dijo fijando sus ojos verde esmeralda sobre los profundos ojos azules de la joven. Umi sonrió picarona.

- Porqué estás loco por mi. Porque me amas irremediablemente. Porque nadie te hace sentir como yo en la cama.- dijo colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven. El la tomó por la cintura y besó sus labios. Ella estaba en lo cierto, estaba perdidamente enamorado, tanto que la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario.

Y ¿cómo no? Aquella mujer traía loco a cualquiera. Los años le habían sentado muy bien a aquella bella muchacha de cabellos celestes, ahora toda una mujer. A sus casi 30 años gozaba de un cutis perfecto, sin manchas ni la más mínima marca, una cintura de avispa, unas caderas anchas, una cola y unos pecho firmes. Conservaba su cabello largo, aunque no tanto como en aquellos tiempos de cruentas batallas. Su mirada llevaba un dejo de tristeza, esa tristeza que la acompañaba desde el día que dejó aquel mágico mundo para nunca más volver. Llevaba el cabello atado en una trenza, como cada vez que se largaba a alta mar en alguna travesía, y la cara lavada, pero aún así lucía hermosa.

- Oigan, creo haberles dicho cientos de veces que dejarán esas muestras de cariño para la intimidad, ya saben que me dan náuseas.- dijo Otaru, con la ironía que lo caracterizaba. El primo de Umi siempre había sido un apasionado de los libros, siempre había soñado con hacer un descubrimiento que cambiará el rumbo de la historia y lo inmortalizara en los libros, como a Darwin o Einstein. Un descubrimiento grande e importante, algo como descubrir la cura contra el cáncer o demostrar que todo lo que la Biblia dice es cierto. Por eso seguía a Umi en sus locuras. Era un joven apuesto, aunque no tan agraciado cómo el gringo novio de su prima. Tenía una contextura más bien pequeña, sin músculos, más bien con algunos kilos de más, nada que un poco de ejercicio no solucionará. Claro, si tan sólo le gustara hacer ejercicios. Llevaba unos lentes gruesos, que le impedían lucir esos expresivos ojos azules cómo el mar, como los de Umi. Llevaba su cabello azulado bien corto.

- Umi, ¿no crees que ya deberíamos emprender la retirada?

- ¿Retirada?

-Sabes que el océano no es lo que más me gusta. Y esta claro que este no es tu famoso triángulo de las bermudas, ¿qué más tienes que hacer aquí?

- Ya que estamos aquí, ¡vamos a investigar! Que este no sea el lugar exacto que buscamos no quiere decir que no haya cosas interesantes que ver.

- Oh no, Umi, conozco ese rostro... No creo que sea una muy buena idea... la presión en esta parte del océano es demasiado intensa, es muy peligroso bucear en esta zona.

- Peligro es mi segundo nombre. Seguro Satoru querrá acompañarme...- dijo y se dirigió al interior del barco.

Bucear se había convertido en su pasión desde que había vuelto de aquel maravilloso mundo. O, más bien, una adicción. Siempre le había fascinado el mar, desde pequeña, pero en los últimos tiempos se había vuelto una necesidad. El mundo bajo del océano era totalmente diferente al de el mundo en tierra firme, era como mágico. Allí se sentía libre, se sentía más cerca de Cefiro y de ese poder que llevaba dentro.

- Aun no entiendo que ves en ella.- comentó Otaru, y también se metió, a encerrarse en su camarote con su laptop y sus libros.

* * *

¡Buenas, buenas! Hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba por acá... tanto que olvidé hacer mis N/A y tove que borrar y volver a subir jajajaja.

Pues, lamento no actualizar mi otra historia que, por cierto, está muy cerca del final... Pero la inspiración me llegó de manera diferente y me dieron ganas de escribir algo diferente... Espero no se me vaya y poder seguir actualizando... De verdad, odio cuando me dejan con la intriga por lo volver a actualizar, y no quiera hacerles lo mismo.

Bien... Atlántida... Qué original! verdad? A nadie se le ha ocurrido nunca escribir una historia sobre la Atlántida :P... jajaja, seee, un poco trillado, pero bueno... veremos que sale de esto, ya bien dicen que las historias tienen vida propio, a ver como me sorprendo con lo que escribo.

¡Espero les guste!


End file.
